


First son (965 miles )

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bodyguard Derek, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mini, President Sheriff Stilinski, President's Kid Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуд-фик, в котором у Криса неблагодарная работа, Стайлз — вредный и капризный сын президента, которому не хватает свободы, а Дерек на байке. Ещё здесь есть плюшевый волк, кожаная куртка, рок-фестиваль и Тони Беннет. В общем-то, всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Стилински!  
  
Стайлз заскулил и попытался натянуть одеяло на голову, но оно уползало прочь с кровати, позволяя прохладе гостиничного номера кусать парня за пятки. Тогда Стайлз накрыл голову подушкой, кажется, в попытке перекрыть себе доступ кислорода, но крепкие пальцы схватили его за лодыжку и потянули на себя.  
  
Свалившись с кровати и осознав, что бой проигран, Стайлз все-таки отлепил подушку от лица и злобно посмотрел на Криса.  
  
Тот, в как всегда безупречном костюме, как и весь, в общем-то, президентский эскорт, выглядел злым, но чрезвычайно довольным собой. В одной руке он все еще держал одеяло, а в другой — Стайлзову лодыжку. Осознав, что жертва окончательно проснулась и что бежать ей некуда, Крис отпустил Стайлза (и одеяло) и выпрямился.  
  
— Я не должен нянчить тебя, — грозно протянул он.  
  
— Не должен, — согласился Стайлз. — Я и не заставляю. Можешь бросить меня здесь и идти обратно к отцу. А лучше сразу в Вашингтон, к жене, ибо ничем, кроме увольнения, подобный ход не обернется.  
  
— Не бери меня на слабо, Стилински, — протянул Арджент с наигранной улыбкой. — Я ведь действительно могу пойти к твоему отцу и сказать, что ни одна нянька с тобой не справляется... Кстати, куда делась твоя последняя?  
  
Стайлз брезгливо поморщился.   
  
— Вероятнее всего осуществила свою мечту и махнула в тур по Европе, — «...или находится сейчас на полпути до родного дома где-нибудь в Алабаме, слезливо изливая душу какому-нибудь несчастному попутчику. Как же ее звали? Джессика? Дженнифер?». — Я объяснил ей, что на подобную глупую и неблагодарную работу не стоит тратить свою жизнь.  
  
— Опять довел бедную девушку до слез? — догадался Крис.  
  
«Ну, не без этого».  
  
— Какая, к черту, разница?! — разозлился Стайлз.  
  
— Никакой, — согласился Крис. — Когда мы вернемся в Вашингтон, тебя там уже будет ждать еще одна такая же. Может быть даже раньше, где-нибудь в Каролине.  
  
— Северной или Южной? — машинально уточнил парень.  
  
— А какая разница? — ухмыльнулся Арджент. — Одевайся, Стилински. Прилично и побыстрее. А то выпорю и ничего, подчеркиваю: ни-че-го, мне за это не будет.  
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы. Конечно, Крис был прав. Его задача — доставить сына президента в полном боевом обмундировании (панцире от Brioni, ха) к пункту назначения. Стайлз почти уверен, что тому разрешено в случае чего применить к нему табельное оружие.  
  
Потому что по доброй воле Стайлз бы на это не пошел.  
  
Стараясь не морщиться от многочисленных вспышек фотокамер и немного со стороны наблюдая за отцом, пожимающим руку новоизбранному мэру Нью-Йорка, он думал о том, что здорово было бы сейчас грохнуться в обморок.   
  
Желательно, прихватив одного из парней Криса, да так, чтобы тот упал прямо на него, а многочисленные желтые газетенки уже на следующий день кричали: «Шок! Сын президента набросился на охранника со страстными поцелуями прямо посреди пресс-конференции!».  
  
Подобными мыслями Стайлз развлекал себя ровно до тех пор, пока они не вернулись в Плазу.  
  
— Я помню, пап, — вздохнул парень. — Не дразнить Криса, не хамить своим нянькам, вести себя хорошо...  
  
— Стайлз, — устало выдохнул Джон. — Я не буду читать тебе нотации. На тебя это все равно не действует!  
  
— Отлично! — обрадовался он, но как всегда...  
  
— Я уже начинаю думать, что Скотт зря приехал, и что...  
  
— Скотт приехал? — оборвал отца Стайлз. Лучший друг был тем немногим, что еще осталось от его нормальной жизни. — И Айзек?   
  
— И Айзек, — подтвердил Джон. — Но теперь ваш вечерний поход в клуб под вопросом.  
  
— Поход в клуб? — тупо переспросил Стайлз.  
  
Друзья, вечеринки, а в перспективе и девушки — разве это не то, чего он всегда хотел?  
  
— Ты меня дразнишь, — обиделся парень.  
  
— Да, — слегка улыбаясь согласился отец. Затем взглянул на Стайлза, скорчившего самую очаровательную и честную мордочку из всех возможных, и сдался: — Но лучше я накажу тебя, когда вернемся в Вашингтон. Какой-нибудь шестидесятилетней гувернанткой, которую твоими рассказами не возьмешь.   
  
— Я согласен! — просиял Стайлз. Он знал, что тот скоро забудет о наказании.  
  
— Я не забуду, сынок, — как бы уловив ход мыслей сына, уточнил Джон.  
  
Но Стайлз его уже не слушал.  
  
  
  
Увы, реальность не всегда оправдывает ожидания (в случае Стайлза — лишь в одном случае из ста).   
  
Нет, музыка была вполне себе неплохой, несмотря на то, что Стайлз не слишком любил «клубняк». И напитки, которые на его взгляд содержали слишком мало алкоголя, тоже были очень даже ничего. Освещение не било по глазам, никто даже не облевал президентскому сыну кеды...  
  
Чего еще можно было ожидать от ночного клуба с сакраментальным названием «Небо»?  
  
Вот только Стайлзова охрана была такой же безупречной, как и клуб, а его друзья испарились спустя час безуспешных попыток хоть как-то его расшевелить. Стайлз был уверен, что они сейчас зажимаются в ближайшей темной каморке, ведь это Скотт-мне-некуда-привести-своего-парня-МакКолл и Айзек-я-живу-с-отцом-мудаком-Лейхи.  
  
И он даже не мог их винить. Какое может быть настроение, когда ему только-только улыбнулась симпатичная девушка у барной стойки, а его к ней не подпустил шкафообразный эскорт? Стайлз был уверен, что его телохранителей натаскивал Крис. «Никого не подпускать к объекту!», «Не давать объекту развлекаться!», «Всячески издеваться над объектом!».  
  
Словом, трясись, Стилински, под клубную музыку — наслаждайся моментом «свободы»!  
  
— Хэй, — на плечо Стайлза опустилась тяжелая рука. — Хэй, красавчик, потанцуем?  
  
Голос незнакомца звучал на удивление четко даже при грохочущей музыке. Его самого парню рассмотреть не удалось, Стайлз лишь мог сказать что тот был светловолосый и довольно крупный. Уж точно покрупнее младшего Стилински.  
  
Стайлз завертел головой в поисках охраны, вроде: «Эй, дрессированные обезьянки, спасайте Джейн!», но никого из них ему разглядеть не удалось.  
  
— Кого-то ищешь? — Стайлз не видел, но был уверен, что незнакомец улыбается.  
  
— Да, — за спиной у незнакомца материализовался еще один незнакомец. — Проблемы?  
  
Незнакомец-номер-два был выше Стайлза, шире его в плечах и мускулы, очень много мускулов. В мерцающем свете стробоскопов он смог уловить темные волосы и щетину, острые скулы и белозубую улыбку.  
  
— Никаких проблем, — ответил незнакомец-номер-один и растворился в толпе.  
  
Кто бы уберег Стайлза от приставаний незнакомца-номер-два.  
  
— Спасибо, — постарался улыбнуться он.  
  
Незнакомец-номер-два молча кивнул и исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился.  
  
Зато в тот же момент появилась Стайлзова охрана. Он едва удержался от какой-нибудь колкости и начал продираться сквозь толпу... Ну, куда-нибудь.  
  
Распахнув первую попавшуюся дверь, которая вопреки надеждам Стайлза не вела на улицу, он оказался в небольшой уборной. Выбрав первую попавшуюся кабинку, парень заперся в ней в надежде хоть так побыть одному.  
  
Стайлз поднял глаза к потолку, как бы вымаливая у Кое-Кого чуда, и вот оно — полуоткрытая форточка, достаточно большая для того, чтобы он в нее пролез. План у парня возник так же быстро, как раньше возникали остальные его планы.  
  
Стайлз распахнул дверь кабинки. Помимо него в уборной был один телохранитель. Остальные, видимо, ждали снаружи.  
  
— Ты не уйдешь? — с нескрываемой тоской в голосе протянул Стайлз. Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой. — Можешь хотя бы на дверь кабинки так не пялиться, а? У меня такое ощущение, что ты видишь, чем я там занимаюсь.  
  
Тот закатил глаза, но все-таки отошел к противоположной от двери стене.  
  
Стайлз снова заперся в кабинке. Тихо став ногами на крышку унитаза он распахнул форточку и глянул на телохранителя. Тот протяжно зевал. Именно тогда Стайлз решил — сейчас или никогда.   
  
Ухватившись руками за оконную раму, он подтянулся и стал вылезать наружу. Он слышал, как выматерился охранник, но старался не думать об этом. И когда он был уже почти на свободе (лежал пузом на бетоне где-то за клубом) тот ухватил его за ногу.   
  
Стайлз вспомнил, сколько раз его уже поднимали таким образом с постели и заставляли делать то, что он не хочет, поэтому он резко дернул ногой, пытаясь врезать незадачливому телохранителю. Тот уже звал на помощь. Стайлз ударил еще раз. И еще. Тогда, судя по хрусту, он сломал что-то охране, но ему было плевать.  
  
Стайлз встал и побежал вперед, на освещенную улицу, в надежде поймать такси, и выскочил на парковку прямо перед клубом. Как назло, ни одного таксиста не было видно, в кошельке сто баксов, а время поджимало...  
  
— Подвезти? — Стайлз обернулся на голос. Он без труда узнал в байкере, протягивающем ему шлем, незнакомца, который помог ему отделаться от приставаний.  
  
Стайлз заколебался.  
  
— Думай быстрее, — сказал парень, надев свой шлем. — Твои друзья уже бегут.  
  
И действительно, к ним уже спешила Стайлзова охрана.  
  
Там, с охраной, его безопасность и спокойная жизнь в золотой президентской клетке.  
На байке — притягательная, опасная неизвестность, свобода...  
  
Так Стайлз и принял решение.  
  
Он взял в руки шлем, быстро надел его, сел на черный Харлей-1200 и сказал:  
  
— Газуй.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз разглядывал мелькающие высотки, деревья и звездное небо, наслаждался ощущением скорости и ночной прохлады после жаркого июльского дня и, кажется, отключился.  
  
Он, наверное, не уснул, а находился в выпавшей из памяти полудреме около часа, потому что очнулся Стайлз все еще на байке и определенно где-то на шоссе, когда его неожиданный попутчик начал притормаживать и в конце концов съехал на обочину, к небольшому придорожному мотелю.  
  
— Где мы? — сняв шлем, спросил Стайлз.  
  
— На восьмидесятом шоссе, — незнакомец достал ключи из замка зажигания. — Тебе точный километр нужен?  
  
Парень отрицательно замотал головой.  
  
— Я Стайлз, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия.  
  
— Дерек Хейл, — попутчик развернулся и пожал ему руку. И уточнил: — Стайлз?  
  
— Да. Просто Стайлз.  
  
Хейл пожал плечами. Было видно, что это его совершенно не волнует.  
  
— Стайлз так Стайлз, — он направился к мотелю.   
  
Стайлз не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как спросить:  
  
— Ты куда?   
  
— Собираюсь быть джентльменом и снять нам номер, — произнес Дерек спокойно. — Или ты предпочел бы отрубиться прямо на байке, где-нибудь посреди оживленной трассы?   
  
— Нет, — вскинулся Стайлз. — Конечно нет, я...  
  
— Вот и отлично.  
  
Стайлз подумал, что попутчик ему попался немногословный.  
  
Мотель был не слишком презентабельным (особенно для того, кто останавливался в Плазе), но и слишком грязным не был. Сонный ночной портье дремал за стойкой и их визиту был не слишком рад.  
  
— Номер на двоих, — Хейл облокотился о стойку.  
  
Портье окинул их двоих оценивающим взглядом и спросил:  
  
— Кровать двуспальная?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз почувствовал, как краснеет.   
  
Портье лишь пожал плечами и достал ключ.  
  
— Семьдесят баксов.  
  
Когда Дерек расплатился и они поднялись в номер, Стайлз вдруг понял, что ничего не знает о нем. Ну, кроме того что у Хейла крутой байк, кожаная куртка и что он дико, в прямом смысле, красив. Только вот Стайлз чувствовал, что он не в праве Дерека спрашивать хоть о чем-нибудь.  
  
Кроме одного.  
  
— Эээ, в общем, спасибо, — Стайлз плюхнулся на одну из кроватей. — Ну, за все.  
  
Хейл промычал что-то среднее между «пожалуйста» и «пошел к черту».  
  
— Не хочу быть грубым, но зачем ты это делаешь... В смысле, у меня почти нет денег и...  
  
— Расплатишься.   
  
Дерек стянул куртку и теперь стоял перед ним в черной футболке настолько в облипку, что можно было пересчитать кубики на его прессе. Руки мужчины казались Стайлзу настолько сильными, словно тот мог без усилий свернуть его в узел.  
  
В свете всего этого слово «расплатишься» прозвучало особенно угрожающе.  
  
— Кредитка есть? — Дерек усиленно не замечал насколько парню неловко.  
  
— Есть, — Стайлз помялся. — Но мне нельзя ей пользоваться.  
  
— Снимешь деньги завтра, прямо перед тем как свалить отсюда к чертям, — пожал плечами Хейл.  
  
— Намекаешь на то, что мы и дальше будем путешествовать вместе? — удивился парень.  
  
— Мне все равно, — Дерек мог бы этого не произносить, эти слова и так ясно читались на его лице. — Платишь и помалкиваешь — отлично. Не платишь и отваливаешь — тоже неплохо.  
  
— А куда ты едешь? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.  
  
— На Rock USA.  
  
— Серьезно? — удивленно выдохнул парень. — В Висконсин?  
  
— Да, — закатил глаза Дерек. Было видно, что разговор утомляет его.  
  
— Ладно, — для приличия поколебавшись, сказал Стайлз. — Я поеду с тобой. В Ошкош.  
  
Стайлз хотел бы смотаться в Неваду, в Вегас, или на Калифорнийские пляжи, но рок-фестиваль... Это было так же нереально и по-бунтарски, как и последние несколько часов его жизни. Стайлз не нашел в себе сил отказаться.   
  
— Не делай мне одолжений, Стайлз, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Не умру без твоей компании.  
  
— Нет-нет, я правда хочу. Мы успеем до начала фестиваля? А как долго туда ехать? Мы еще будем останавливаться на ночлег, или...  
  
— Стайлз.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
Стайлз покорно замолчал. Дерека он пока что немного побаивался. Парень молча наблюдал за тем, как Хейл разделся (пополнение в досье: любит рок, есть татуировка на спине), абсолютно его не смущаясь, и достал из рюкзака, который Стайлз заметил только сейчас, пижамные брюки.  
  
Стайлз тоже разделся — снял рубашку и кеды с носками. Джинсы он все же оставил.  
  
Парень даже поморщился, посмотрев на свою одежду. Все такое дорогое, дизайнерское, под стать президентскому сыну, а не дешевому мотелю... И Дереку. Стайлз не мог представить Дерека в костюме.  
  
— Все же один вопрос, — тихо произнес Стайлз, когда они уже залезли под простыни (в которых не было необходимости, потому что в номере было плюс семьдесят семь).  
  
В ночной тишине гневный вздох Дерека был слышен особенно ясно.  
  
— Почему ты все-таки предложил мне поехать? В смысле, может быть те ребята мафия, и ты заработал себе проблемы?  
  
— Я люблю приключения. А они не были похожи на мафию. Скорее на агентов ФБР.  
  
— А ты не понаслышке знаком и с теми и с теми?   
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся и Стайлз решил, что ему все-таки не интересно.  
  
Он потянулся к настольной лампе и выключил ее.  
  
Номер погрузился во тьму.


	3. Chapter 3

Было глупо надеяться, что Дерек будет спать до полудня. Или хотя бы даст выспаться Стайлзу.  
  
Тот, конечно, за ноги его из постели не вытаскивал, просто встал в семь утра и бросил: «Иду завтракать. Потом забираю вещи и уезжаем. Если что — остаешься здесь». Подействовало на раз, потому что перспектива остаться в не самом людном месте без транспорта, возможности снять денег и почти без наличных Стайлза не сильно прельщала.  
  
Позавтракав, собравшись и сняв денег, они снова сели на байк. Рюкзак Дерек вручил Стайлзу. Он был легким, так что особого дискомфорта парень не испытывал.  
  
Вскоре Стайлз снова ощутил то же, что и вчера — пьянящую свободу, адреналин и скорость. Ездить на Харлее ему нравилось.  
  
Спустя два часа Стайлз понял, что они сворачивают с шоссе. Ответ Дерека был коротким и ясным:  
  
— Закончился бензин. Заодно пообедаем в городе.  
  
«Городом», как гласил знак на въезде, оказался Клирфилд, штат Пенсильвания. Стайлз так и не понял, когда они пересекли границу штата: ночью или в течение этих двух часов.  
  
Стайлз выскочил на заправке, быстро выбрал себе футболку (с логотипом Бэтмена, к его радости), пару очков и спортивные штаны, расплатился, и теперь скучал, пока Дерек заправлял мотоцикл.  
  
Тяжелая рука Хейла опустилась ему на плечо.  
  
— Идем, мне сказали, что здесь неподалеку есть хорошая закусочная.  
  
Закусочная действительно оказалась хорошей. О чем Стайлз безуспешно пытался сообщить Дереку, при этом набивая рот вкуснейшей картошкой фри на свете.  
  
— Господи, Стайлз, прекрати! — Хейл пытался не смеяться. — Никто не будет ничего у тебя отбирать.  
  
— Да-да, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Отец тофе фсегда так гофорит.  
  
И замер. Это был первый раз за всю поездку, когда Стайлз вспомнил об отце. И более того — заговорил о нем. Но Дерек, казалось, ничего не заметил. Стайлз попытался припомнить, как выглядели дети предыдущего президента и понял, что вспомнить не может. Что ж, ничего удивительного в этом не было.  
  
— Приходите на городскую ярмарку! — прокричала девушка в карнавальном костюме, лавирующая между столиками и раздающая листовки. — Приходите на городскую ярмарку!  
  
Именно в этот день Хейл узнал, что Стайлзово: «Дерек, ярмарка!» — предзнаменователь катастрофы.  
  
Откреститься от ярмарки Дереку не удалось.  
  
Сначала Стайлз съел сахарную вату, ведро сладкого попкорна и штук пять карамелизированных яблок.  
  
Потом он потащил Дерека мерить забавные шляпы, и все-таки купил себе шляпу-котелок.  
  
Следующим шагом стал тир.  
  
— Пять баксов, — сообщил нагловатый белобрысый парень.  
  
Стайлз бросил купюру на стойку и получил ружье и пять патронов. Зарядив ружье, он прицелился.  
  
— Черт, как же я давно этого не делал!  
  
Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, Стайлзу удалось выбить четыре из пяти.  
  
— Какая жалость, — протянул белобрысый.  
  
Дерек почувствовал иррациональный прилив злобы. Он достал пять долларов положил купюру поверх Стайлзовой. Получив свои патроны и забрав у Стайлза ружье, Дерек прицелился.  
  
Выстрел. Попадание. Перезарядка.   
  
Выстрел. Попадание. Перезарядка.  
  
Выстрел. Попадание. Перезарядка.  
  
Выстрел. Попадание. Перезарядка.  
  
Выстрел. Попадание.   
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся, Стайлз присвистнул, кассир казался раздосадованным.  
  
— Выбирайте, — махнул он рукой в сторону многочисленных плюшевых игрушек.   
  
Дерек подтолкнул Стайлза локтем в сторону стеллажа. Тот, схватив первую попавшуюся игрушку, взял Хейла за руку и потянул прочь, тихо смеясь.  
  
Остановившись спустя метров двести, Стайлз все-таки посмотрел на то, что взял с полки. Игрушкой оказался плюшевый волк, почти черный, с немного спутанной шерстью и красными глазами, но в целом симпатичный.  
  
Рассмотрев зверя, Стайлз изрек:  
  
— На тебя похож, — обращаясь к Дереку.  
  
Тот фыркнул.  
  
— Он думал, что ты промажешь, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Но ты не промазал.  
  
— Какая жалость, — передразнил кассира Дерек.  
  
Стайлз прыснул.  
  
— Где ты научился так стрелять?  
  
— Отец начал учить меня стрелять из ружья едва мне исполнилось шесть, — улыбнулся Хейл.  
  
— О. Меня тоже учил отец, — Стайлз замялся. — А твой отец он..?  
  
— Погиб в авиакатастрофе. Как и почти вся моя семья.  
  
— Вся? — удивленно выдохнул Стайлз.  
  
— Осталась только старшая сестра Лора, младшая Кора да сумасшедший дядюшка Питер.  
  
— Сочувствую, — только и смог выдавить из себя парень.  
  
— Это было семь лет назад, — пожал плечами Дерек.   
  
Он казался спокойным, но Стайлз знал, каким одиноким тот себя чувствует.  
  
— Моя мама погибла, когда мне было десять.  
  
— Родители не должны умирать, не увидев внуков, — Хейл покачал головой.  
  
Стайлз сделал шаг к нему и заключил в объятья. Может, это было немного наивно и даже глупо, но в тот момент ему это казалось правильным. Тем более что Дерек тоже прижал его к себе ближе.  
  
  
  
Съев по мороженному (Стайлз посчитал, что Дереку для счастья не хватает сладостей), они снова отправились в путь и спустя еще два с половиной часа были уже в Янгстауне, штат Огайо, где и решили остаться на ночь.  
  
До начала фестиваля еще целые сутки плюс еще полдня. Им просто было некуда спешить.  
  
Оставив вещи в снятом на ночь номере, они отправились осматривать окрестности. Вернее, окрестности осматривал Стайлз, а Дерек, по его словам, следил за тем, чтобы тот не вляпался в неприятности.  
  
— Дерек, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз, остановившись у вывески кинотеатра. — Ты смотрел последних «Трансформеров»?  
  
— Да, — попытался Хейл.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — прищурился Стайлз.  
  
Меньше чем через минуту они стояли у кассы, Дерек держал самую большую порцию попкорна из всех возможных, а Стайлз брал билеты.  
  
— Какой ряд? — улыбчиво уточнила девушка-кассирша.  
  
— Последний, — ухмыльнулся Хейл покрасневшему Стайлзу. — Что? 3D лучше смотреть с последних рядов.  
  
«Отлично, — подумалось Стайлзу. — Куча влюбленных целующихся парочек и мы с Дереком».  
  
Не мудрено, что Стайлз заскучал уже спустя полчаса. Нет, он пытался смотреть фильм, но то и дело оборачивался на ласкающих друг друга подростков и становился все грустнее.  
  
С ним рядом сидел шикарный мужик, с которым он уже день путешествовал по Америке, и он сходил с ума от того, что не мог его поцеловать.  
  
«Почему это не могу?», — подумалось Стайлзу спустя два часа сидения в зале.  
  
— Дерек, — прошептал он.  
  
Хейл обернулся. Стайлз снял с него 3D-очки, свои он скинул в самом начале тех пятнадцати минут, которые он решался на тихое «Дерек», и сказал:  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
Дерек замер. Он смотрел на Стайлза долгих тридцать секунд, видимо пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет. В какой-то момент Стайлзу даже показалось, что Хейл сейчас его ударит, но вместо этого тот довольно хмыкнул и притянул его к себе за затылок.  
  
Дерек поймал его нижнюю губу зубами, а затем провел по ней языком. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, ожидая его дальнейших действий, и Хейл не заставил себя ждать. Он прижался сухими шершавыми губами к губам Стайлза, обвел языком кромку зубов, скользнул глубже и...   
  
Отстранился.  
  
Стайлз попытался отдышаться. Целовался Дерек отменно, и вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Просто продолжил смотреть фильм, на который он не хотел идти, и есть попкорн, который он не хотел брать.  
  
Как закончился фильм и как они вышли из кинотеатра Стайлз помнит смутно, как и всю дорогу до дома. Он помнит, что шли они молча и больше ничего.  
  
Отмер Стайлз, кажется, только когда они оказались в номере и (ха-ха) Дерек снял футболку. Он спокойно разделся, взял полотенце и ушел в душ.  
  
Стайлз быстро скинул одежду и заранее намотал полотенце на бедра, чтобы поменьше глазеть на влажное после душа накачанное тело Хейла.  
  
Он почти смел Дерека с ног, едва тот показался в дверях ванной.  
  
Стайлз все так же молчал, пока они готовились ко сну и молчал даже тогда, когда Хейл выключил свет.  
  
Но спустя несколько минут все же включил его.  
  
— Почему ты поцеловал меня? — спросил Стайлз.  
  
— Ты попросил, — лениво отозвался Дерек.  
  
— Да, но я...  
  
— ...думал, что я этого не сделаю? — закончил за него Хейл.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тогда зачем просил?  
  
Стайлз впервые в жизни почувствовал, что ему просто нечем крыть, поэтому он потянулся, чтобы выключить настольную лампу на тумбочке между их кроватями. Дерек сделал то же самое, и их ладони соприкоснулись.  
  
Ни один не отдернул руку.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Дерек.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
Дерек выключил свет, но Стайлз успел увидеть его улыбку.


	4. Chapter 4

До границы с Иллинойсом они добрались за пять с половиной часов.  
  
В Чикаго они прибыли спустя еще двадцать минут.  
  
Дорога была утомительной, и Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз завалится спать, едва они снимут номер. Хейл просто слишком плохо его знал.  
  
— Мы в городе ветров, Дерек! — сказал Стайлз, надевая новую футболку. На ней не было лого какого-нибудь супергероя, зато была надпись «Whatever doesn't kill me... had better start running!». Не удивительно, что тот считал Хейла слишком скучным в его однотонных темных футболках (на этот раз — в темно-синей). — Мы столько всего должны сделать здесь!  
  
Дерек лишь сдавленно застонал.  
  
  
  
Первым делом Стайлз потащил Хейла на пляж.  
  
Дерек всерьез задумался о шопоголизме своего попутчика. Плавательные шорты кричащей расцветки, какие-то вьетнамки, полотенце — и это только для него самого. Благо, что парень не пытался выбрать что-либо Хейлу, а только доставал своим трепом бедную девушку-консультанта.  
  
Девушка, впрочем, оказалась не такой уж «бедной», как казалось на первый взгляд, и только вовремя подоспевший Дерек спас Стайлза от покупки доски для серфинга.   
  
На которой Стайлз, наверняка, кататься не умеет.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, Дерек, — верещал он, погрузившись в воду по плечи и наслаждаясь долгожданной прохладой. — Водичка класс! Я почти уверен, что ты отличный пловец!  
  
— Я боюсь не удержаться и придушить тебя, придурок, — лениво отозвался развалившийся на солнце Хейл, без доли злости или угрозы в голосе.  
  
— Де-е-ере-е-ек!  
  
Хейл тихо выругался и, наконец, сдался.  
  
Жара стояла нещадная. Даже цифры на градуснике, обозначающие девяносто по Фаренгейту, выглядели пугающе. Песок нагрелся на солнце и обжигал босые ноги. Конечно, в такую погоду даже пуленепробиваемому Дереку водная гладь озера Мичиган казалась очень привлекательной.  
  
— Я точно тебя утоплю, чертова заноза в заднице, — почти ласково протянул Хейл, уворачиваясь от брызгающего в него водой Стайлза.  
  
— Я же знаю, что тебе нравится, — Стайлз показывал Дереку язык и корчил смешные рожицы.  
  
А тот не мог с ним даже поспорить.  
  
  
  
Возможно, неожиданно начавшийся дождь спас Стайлза от участи утопленника, но тот ему благодарен не был.  
  
Им с Дереком пришлось пережидать этот маленький катаклизм в ближайшем кафе. Кафе с говорящим названием «Healthy food». Хейл с такой тоской смотрел на то, что вроде бы было индейкой, словно это странное, щедро сдобренное салатом блюдо — его личный враг. А Стайлз едва сдерживал возникающий буквально каждую минуту порыв расхохотаться.  
  
  
  
Вдвоем они скитались по городу, пока не село солнце и Чикаго не окутали сумерки.  
  
Стайлзу казалось, что они нашли очень много общих тем для разговора, и что Дерек — очень интересный собеседник. А Хейл думал, что парню не помешало бы хоть иногда помалкивать (и отказывался признаваться себе, что такой треп ни о чем ему очень даже нравится).  
  
Фатум, фортуна, злой рок или Стайлз, черт знает, что все-таки завело их в Хайлэнд парк, но когда небо окрасилось в насыщенный коралловый цвет, они стояли у билетной кассы. Надпись «Ravinia Festival» была весьма заманчивой (в глазах того же Стайлза).  
  
— Чикагский симфонический оркестр, балетные труппы, фольклорные и джазовые оркестры, комедийные артисты и многое другое на фестивале «Ravinia»... — почти с благоговением выдохнул парень.  
  
— Ты это в рекламном проспекте прочитал? — попытался поддеть его Хейл, но ему было понятно, что тот все равно купит билеты.  
  
Стайлз, конечно же, Дерека проигнорировал.  
  
Какой смысл слушать скучного Хейла, когда кругом полным полно подростков, которые пришли исключительно чтобы вдоволь пообжиматься, туристов и просто поклонников хорошего шоу; когда на небольших столиках звездами горят свечи в изящных подсвечниках, а бар манит обещанием легкого приятного головокружения; когда на темном фоне неба ярким пятном выделяется сверкающая сцена.  
  
А Дерек, словно читая Стайлзовы мысли, притащил откуда-то бутылку, в которой что-то подозрительно пенилось.  
  
— Ром-кола? — уточнил Стайлз.  
  
— Виски-кола, — поправил Дерек.  
  
Сорокапроцентный виски обжигал горло, но очень хорошо шел под мягкие свинговые и джазовые мелодии, льющиеся со сцены.  
  
Танцующие пары и они двое, прижимающиеся друг к другу, вклинившиеся в романтический почти синхронный поток.  
  
А Тони Беннет, облаченный в элегантный костюм, пел:  
  
 _У поэтов так много слов,  
Все о вещах простых.  
Нужен ум и время чтоб  
Заставить петь их стих.  
Но прежде, чем песню сыграю,  
Позволь для начала сказать:  
Буду петь, тебе все объясняя  
Чтоб смог ты ясней всё понять...  
  
Дай мне улететь,  
Чтоб среди звезд спеть свой романс,  
За весной умчаться вслед  
С Юпитера на Марс..._  
  
И Стайлз, может, и не любил джаз и медленные танцы до этой самой минуты, но у него сперло дыхание, легкие горели изнутри, а слова застревали в горле. Его хватило лишь на хриплый шепот:  
  
— Дерек...  
  
А Хейл смотрел ему в глаза, смотрел, не отрываясь, а потом перевел взгляд на губы и Стайлз понял, что повторяет слова песни Беннетта так, словно знает их наизусть:  
  
 _Сказать хочу этим я,_  
Что жадно жду поцелуя...  
  
Именно тогда Дерек поцеловал его.  
  
Приподнял подбородок Стайлза пальцами и приник к его раскрытому в ожидании рту. Водил горячими ладонями по его спине, проникал ими под футболку и целовал. Целовал так, что у Стайлза ноги отнимались.  
  
До отеля они добирались долго, попутно допивая оставшийся виски. Дереку приходилось постоянно подталкивать вперед ориентирующегося по звездам Стайлза.  
  
В номере Стайлз сразу же завалился на кровать, увлекая за собой Хейла, и прижался к нему. Водил ладонями с длинными пальцами по его груди и рукам и что-то сбивчиво шептал, прерываясь на влажные поцелуи в шею.  
  
— Почему я постоянно нравлюсь либо совсем уж придуркам, либо хотя бы тем, кто совсем не нравится мне? — ворчал парень, уткнувшись в Хейлову ключицу. — А тебе? Я тебе нравлюсь, Дерек?  
  
— Нравишься, — вздохнул он. — Нравишься, Стайлз.  
  
Дерек прижимал засыпающего Стайлза к себе, рассматривал ночной пейзаж за окном и думал, как они до всего этого дошли.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Стайлз проснулся утром, Дерека рядом с ним не было.  
  
Он почти запаниковал, но заботливо оставленная таблетка и бутылка с водой, да рюкзак со сложенными в него вещами Хейла успокаивали.  
  
Выпив таблетку, начисто избавившую его от на удивление легкого похмелья, парень стал складывать свои вещи в уже ставший общим рюкзак и придаваться мазохистски приятному самобичеванию.  
  
В таком подвешенном состоянии его и застал Дерек, вернувшись в номер.  
  
— Дерек, я действительно тебе нравлюсь? — выдавил из себя Стайлз, разглядывающий собственные ладони.  
  
Хейл опустился перед кроватью, на которой сидел Стайлз, на корточки и взял его руки в свои.  
  
— Стайлз, — осторожно начал он. — Мы слишком разные.  
  
— Ложь, — сказал Стайлз спокойно. — Это ложь, Хейл. Серьезно, что тебя останавливает?  
  
— То есть помимо разницы в возрасте и социальном статусе?  
  
— Бред, — сжал зубы Стайлз. — Мне девятнадцать, а тебе... Двадцать пять? Такая большая разница?  
  
— Мне двадцать семь...  
  
— ...и я слишком стар для этого дерьма? — поморщился парень. — Просто скажи мне правду, Дерек. Я не кисейная барышня, я как-нибудь справлюсь с этим, ладно?  
  
Хейл покачал головой.  
  
— Иисусе, Дерек! — вспылил Стайлз. — Я не скажу тебе ни слова до конца рок-фестиваля, просто скажи мне правду. Скажи, что я не нравлюсь тебе, что ты не хочешь меня...   
  
И Дерек сорвался.  
  
Он заткнул Стайлза собственным языком, повалил даже не успевшего среагировать парня на кровать и прижался губами к его шее, оставляя засосы, заклеймив его.  
  
Мой и больше ничей.  
  
— Заткнись, придурок, — прорычал мужчина куда-то в тонкую бледную шею.  
  
— Иисусе, Дерек, — простонал Стайлз. От прошлых гневных интонаций не осталось и следа. — Дерек!  
  
Хейл покрывал поцелуями выступающие ключицы, каждый сантиметр бледной, покрытой родинками, кожи, раздевал Стайлза, вылизывал его живот, абсолютно не стесняясь, и наслаждался хриплыми стонами и вздохами.  
  
А Стайлз стонал, громко и развязно, пытался порвать на Дереке футболку и подставлялся под его язык.  
  
— Придурок, — повторил Хейл, стянув футболку. — Ты уверен?  
  
— Или трахни меня, или сдохни. Серьезно, — выдал Стайлз на одном дыхании, порозовев.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся, легко и счастливо, и, вопреки всем законам логики и вообще вселенной, Стайлз завелся еще больше.  
  
— Ну, помирать я пока не собираюсь.  
  
Мужчина слез с кровати и ухватился за пояс джинс. Расстегнул его и вытянул одним резким движением, бросив на пол. Стайлз отмер и начал поспешно стягивать собственные джинсы. Дерек раздевался с грацией хищного зверя, и с таким же диким нетерпением сдернул с парня мешающиеся брюки.  
  
Осклабившись, он сжал стоящий колом член сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. Стайлз застонал, выгнулся и попытался толкнуться в ласкающую его ладонь, но Дерек переместил руку и стянул с него боксеры.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, осознав, что теперь они оба полностью обнажены, и что Дерек, пахнущий мускусом, хвоей и  _мужчиной_  Дерек, устроился между его похабно разведенных ног и теперь водит раскаленными ладонями по его худым бедрам.  
  
У Стайлза было не много девушек, всего три, на самом деле, и ни с одной из них не было хотя бы в сотую долю хорошо так, как с Дереком.  
  
Каждая из них пыталась доставить удовольствие ему, а он — ей, а Дерек... Дерек просто  _знал_. Он медленно и мучительно сладко водил ладонью по его члену, отвлекая от непривычного ощущения растянутости, и готовил его.  
  
Дерек упивался им. Вылизывал его шею и рычал, когда Стайлз особенно сильно впивался короткими ногтями в его спину.  
  
Стайлз никогда еще не чувствовал свое тело так хорошо, как в тот момент.  
  
Дерек был всюду. Он вжимал его своим весом в кровать, придерживал за живот, не давая Стайлзу растечься по кровати расплавленным железом, и вылизывал его спину.   
  
Стайлз упустил момент, когда оказался стоящим на коленях, уткнувшись носом в пахнущие дешевым порошком подушки. Ему было все равно.  
  
Он не мог думать об этом, когда Дерек наполнял его собой, входил медленно и плавно, так хорошо, так правильно, что хотелось просто податься назад и выть. Стайлз и подался, насадился на длинный, толстый член полностью и завыл.  
  
Стайлз вцепился зубами в подушку, пытаясь задавить в себе рвущиеся из него звуки, но Дерек трахал его так хорошо, резко и глубоко, прижимаясь к его спине своей грудью и буквально выбивая из него стоны, что было невозможно сдержаться.  
  
А когда Дерек снова обхватил его член своей грубой мужской ладонью, Стайлз завыл громче, скорее от бессилия, словно не зная, в которую сторону подаваться.  
  
Дерек дрочил ему, двигался в нем, раз за разом вышибая воздух из легких и Стайлз видел, как под его веками взрываются звезды, как заканчиваются галактики и вселенные, и как мир рушится, распадаясь на сотни паззлов, а потом собирается снова, создавая новый мир.  
  
Мир, где они с Дереком Хейлом — одно целое.  
  
  
  
До Ошкоша, штат Висконсин, они доехали уже под вечер.  
  
Это был самый сложный для Стайлза отрезок пути из-за постоянного дискомфорта во время сидения. Тем не менее, он не жаловался, ведь эта боль была напоминаем о сексе с Дереком. Неприятным, но напоминанием.  
  
Стайлз был бы рад завалиться на постель и пролежать (протрахаться, будем же честны друг с другом) в ней с Дереком до самого утра, но у того были другие планы.  
  
— Серьезно? — Хейл вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
  
— Ну же, Дерек, — заискивающе протянул Стайлз, похлопывая по месту рядом с собой на (двуспальной) кровати.  
  
Дерек резко подался вперед, вжимая парня лицом в подушки, и провел языком по его шее, заставив Стайлза застонать.  
  
— Боже, Дерек, ты животное!  
  
— Тебе нравится, — ухмыльнулся (Стайлз этого не видел, но знал наверняка) Хейл.  
  
Он поднялся, звонко шлепнул парня по ягодице и сказал:  
  
— Rock USA, детка. Потрахаться мы всегда успеем.  
  
Конечно же, Стайлз поддался.  
  
Сложно не поддаться, когда знаешь, что тебя ожидает впереди.  
  
Еще раз пересмотрев программу фестиваля Стайлз укрепился в мысли, что он стоит трехсот долларов, потраченных на их с Дереком билеты. Если подумать, то за четыре дня это не так уж и много.  
  
Такой разношерстной толпы парень раньше никогда не видел.  
  
Брутальные металлисты; худощавые, болезненного вида и неопределенного пола существа; разнообразные неформалы, с выкрашенными в ядовитые цвета волосами.  
  
Были и ребята попроще, вроде Дерека, в кожаных куртках и на байках.  
  
Чтобы Стайлз не так сильно выделялся, Хейл отдал ему свою куртку, и теперь тот наслаждался запахами кожи, хвои и тела Дерека, окутавшими его с головы до ног.  
  
Шон Морган со сцены вещал:  
  
 _Кажется, что все дни одинаковы,  
И я предоставлен сам себе.  
Кажется, что вокруг все серое,  
И других цветов нет.  
Говорят, что все кончено, и я снова в порядке, ага.  
Когда пытаюсь оставаться трезвым, чувствую, что помираю здесь..._  
  
Дерек притянул Стайлза ближе к себе за талию и прижался губами к его уху, пытаясь перекричать льющуюся со сцены музыку:  
  
— Никуда не уходи. Мне нужно позвонить.  
  
— Дерек, — Стайлзу пришлось привстать на носочки, чтобы Хейл его услышал. — Я никуда от тебя не денусь.  
  
И Стайлзу действительно не хотелось никуда уходить.  
  
Морган продолжил:   
  
 _Но теперь я знаю,  
Что все будет в порядке..._  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся. Захотелось позвонить отцу. В конце концов ему пришлось бы вернуться домой, а чувство вины теперь стало настолько сильным, что почему бы не сообщить папе о том, что с ним все в порядке? Скорее всего, Стайлза сразу же возьмут под конвой, но...  
  
Может, они с Дереком успеют сбежать?  
  
Все-таки махнут на калифорнийские пляжи?  
  
Дерек нашелся недалеко от сувенирных лавок, в максимально возможной на рок-фестивале тишине.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул он в трубку. — Мы уже на Rock USA.  
  
Стайлзу представилось, что Хейл отчитывается перед своим «психованным дядюшкой Пи» и эта мысль очень его развеселила.  
  
— Успокойся, — закатил глаза Дерек. — С ним все в полном порядке. Даже более чем.  
  
Стайлз насторожился.  
  
— Серьезно? — продолжил Хейл. — Сейчас? Черт возьми, ничего не произойдет за пару часов! Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы поговорить со Стайлзом.  
  
Напряженность паузы между репликами стала почти осязаемой.  
  
— Заткнись, черт! — огрызнулся Дерек. — Я со всем разберусь, Крис, не учи меня жить.  
  
Вы когда-нибудь слышали выражение «мой мир разбился на сотни осколков»? Это все глупая лирика и неуместный драматизм. Мир Стайлза наоборот обрел необычную для него четкость. Все встало на свои места: и предложение Дерека поехать с ним в самом начале, и его нежелание хоть на минуту оставить Стайлза одного, и то, как легко Хейл сказал, что тот ему нравится.  
  
Где-то тогда Мэтт Уолст запел:  
  
 _Я возвращаюсь домой, только чтобы побыть в одиночестве,_  
Потому что знаю, что тебя там нет  
И что ты ничего ко мне не испытываешь.  
Я жду не дождусь, когда смогу покинуть это место...  
  
Впервые в жизни Стайлзу захотелось назад, домой, под стражу. К любящему отцу, приставучему Ардженту и понимающим друзьям.  
  
Подальше от Дерека.  
  
Стайлз просто рвался вперед, а Дерек шел за ним и кричал что-то, что из-за гула крови в ушах парень не мог услышать. Он слышал лишь рев вертолета и впервые в жизни бежал к нему, а не от него.  
  
— Стайлз, — Дерек ухватил его за предплечье. — Да подожди ты!  
  
— Иди нахрен! — выплюнул он в лицо мужчине. — Какая же ты сука, Хейл!  
  
Крис кричал ему что-то, но Стайлз лишь смахнул тянущиеся к нему руки и сам запрыгнул в салон, не желая видеть ни Арджента, ни, уж тем более, Дерека.  
  
Вопреки собственным ожиданиям Стайлз не плакал.  
  
Он не плакал, пока прорывался к вертолету.  
  
Не плакал всю почти шестичасовую дорогу обратно в Вашингтон, за которую стерлись прожитые ими с Дерком девятьсот шестьдесят пять миль.  
  
Не плакал, оставшись, наконец, в символическом одиночестве, окруженный сотнями степеней защиты.  
  
Он лишь сел на кровать и уставился в окно. Солнце медленно поднималось из-за горизонта, и небо наливалось яркими красками, в противовес потемневшим мыслям и чувствам Стайлза.  
  
Когда пришли Скотт и Айзек он не заметил. Они просто сидели рядом с ним, пока парень кутался в куртку Дерека и молчали. Стайлз и сам не хотел говорить, но знал, что нужно.  
  
Он сорвался.  
  
Его рассказ вряд ли можно было назвать внятным, ведь он прерывался проклятиями, признаниями в любви и воем «Дерек».  
  
Стайлз пришел в себя как раз тогда, когда выл в подушку от невозможности сказать что-либо из-за разрывающих горло слез, тяжелая лапа Скотта лежала у него на спине между лопаток, а Айзек гладил его по волосам и приговаривал:  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Стайлз...  
  
Но он знал, что без Дерека хорошо не будет.


	6. Chapter 6

Спустя каких-то три недели все вернулось на круги своя.  
  
Стайлз снова вернулся к учебе в высшей школе бизнеса и государственного управления UDC, отвратительной ему публичной жизни и дружеским посиделкам со Скоттом и Айзеком после учебы (не смотря на нелюбовь Скотта к кофе и Starbucks в частности).  
  
Айзек говорил, что для того, кто пытается забыть Дерека, Стайлз слишком часто носит его куртку, но не знал, что на самом деле тот забыть Хейла не пытался.  
  
Стайлз знал, что просто «забыть» он не сможет. Вместо этого он старался смириться с мыслью, что Дереку он на самом деле не нужен, никогда не был нужен и никогда не будет. И куртка ему в этом даже помогала, напоминая о Хейле, который был в его жизни, и который больше в ней не появится.  
  
Стайлз все чаще думал о том, что он мог бы влюбиться в обожающую его Эрику или дочь сенатора Мартина — Лидию — с которой его познакомил отец. Это было бы просто и правильно, но в жизни Стайлза так быть не могло. Вместо этого он любил Дерека, пусть и старался думать о нем поменьше.  
  
У Стайлза не получалось.  
  
Сложно не думать о Дереке, когда вот он, стоит перед тобой. Такой же диковато-красивый, любимый, с мотоциклетным шлемом в руках. Стоит и смотрит на тебя.  
  
— Как ты нашел меня? — поднявшись, сказал Стайлз вместо приветствия.  
  
— Спросил у Криса, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
— О, — выдохнул Стайлз. — И он так просто рассказал тебе, где я люблю проводить время?  
  
— Это можно было бы просто загуглить, — ухмыльнулся Хейл. — Он сказал мне, когда ты здесь будешь.  
  
— Ой ли?  
  
— Ну, мне пришлось попросить Питера помочь, — он поморщился. — И я не хочу знать, какие именно рычаги давления использует мой любимейший дядюшка.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Стайлз.  
  
— Потому что я знаю, что Криса невозможно запугать или подкупить деньгами, а Питер похотливая скотина, которая не остановится ни перед чем.  
  
— О, — повторился парень. — И все это ради чего, Хейл? Если ты хочешь извиниться то, клянусь, только попытайся и я придушу тебя собственными руками.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся и притянул к себе Стайлза за футболку. Удивительно, но никто из его многочисленных телохранителей не вмешивался. Стайлз, в общем-то, и сам не сопротивлялся. Дерек приподнял его голову за подбородок, провел шершавой подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе и посмотрел с такой нежностью, что сердце Стайлза зачастило с утроенной силой.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Стайлз подавился воздухом.  
  
— Я ни разу не солгал тебе, Стайлз, — продолжил Дерек. — Моя семья погибла в авиакатастрофе. Кора и Лора живут вместе в Нью-Йорке. Питер действительно придурок. Я знаю испанский. Мое второе имя Сэйлс...  
  
— Ты не сказал, что работаешь на моего отца.  
  
— Ты не спросил.  
  
Стайлзу хотелось одновременно и врезать Дереку, и прижаться к нему покрепче. Он выбрал второе.  
  
— Тебе идет моя куртка, — прошептал Хейл ему на ухо.  
  
— Иисусе, — прыснул Стайлз. — Просто заткнись, серьезно. Я простил тебя еще на «я люблю тебя», придурок.  
  
Дерек рассмеялся и наклонился к нему, целуя. Без слепой страсти и обещаний жаркого секса, но с той любовью, от которой Стайлз страдал три долгих недели без Хейла.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — выдохнул он Дереку в губы.  
  
Именно в этот момент колонки взорвались последними строчками той самой песни из Чикаго:  
  
 _Так много слов я пою_  
Заместо трех – я тебя люблю...  
  
Тони Беннетт попал в момент настолько точно, что Стайлзу захотелось рассмеяться.  
  
Черт возьми, Айзек оказался прав.  
  
Все будет хорошо.  
  
Будет ведь?  
  
  
Ну, разве что кроме...  
  
— Мой отец тебя убьет.  
  
— Не порти момент.


End file.
